Mistletoe
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: semenjak hari itu, Mistletoe adalah hal yang paling di sukai sakura selain Sasuke dan Naruto. a sasusaku fic. rate M


Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

**Summary :** sejak saat itu, mistletoe adalah hal yang paling disukai sakura selain sasuke dan naruto

**Disclaimer** : NARUTO punya Masashi Kishimoto. 

**Warning :** BAGI YG GA SUKA ADEGAN MESUM, GA USAH BACA!! menurut gue, adegan kayak gini udah biasa di kalangan Teens (T), jadinya rate nya ga perlu jadi M.

**Mistletoe**

**By raichan**

Hari itu tanggal 19 desember ketika sakura dan naruto mengeluarkan air mata bahagia. Sahabat mereka yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan kepulangannya telah benar-benar pulang ke konoha setelah dendamnya terbalas walau belum sepenuhnya. 

Pagi itu ichiraku ramen belum buka. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakan dirinya, tapi Uzumaki Naruto sudah berdiri kelaparan di depan kedai ramen tersebut. Kedai Ichiraku terletak dekat dengan gerbang Konoha. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat siluet seorang pemuda yang sepertinya membawa pedang. 

Perasaan naruto bilang, kalau dia mengenal baik pemuda itu. Rasa penasaran menguasai pikiran naruto. Akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk menghapiri pemuda tersebut. Dan benar saja, dia memang mengenal pemuda itu. 

"Sasuke??" tanyanya ragu. "kau benar-benar sasuke??" suara naruto terdengar gemetar saking gembiranya. 

"memangnya kau pikir aku siapa, dobe." Senyuman kecil tulus tersungging di bibir sasuke. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar, dia menghampiri sahabatnya itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"aku pulang, Uzumaki Naruto." Bisik sasuke. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya berair. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuk naruto selama tiga setengah tahun belakangan.

Naruto langsung menyeret sasuke ke dalam konoha. Naruto tidak dapat menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah imut nya. Dia tidak henti-henti nya nyerocos kepada sasuke, menceritakan bagaimana keadaan dia, sakura dan konoha. Naruto langsung membawa sasuke ke apartemen sakura. Rasa lapar yang tadi di rasakan naruto kini sudah lenyap dig anti dengan rasa bahagia yang tak terlukiskan.

Naruto mengetuk pintu apartemen sakura dengan tidak sabar. "sakura !! sakura !!". terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam. Tidak lama kemudian, sakura membukakan pintu.

"apa sih pagi-pagi gi-.." sakura tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Matanya terasa panas dan berair. "sa… sasuke-kun…"

"dia pulang !!" naruto nyengir lebar kepada sakura. Lalu mendorong tubuh sasuke keras sehingga tubuhnya maju beberapa inchi mendekati sakura. 

Tanpa banyak bicara, sakura langsung memeluk tubuh sasuke. "kau benar-benar pulang.." katanya disela isakan tangis bahagianya. Sasuke balas memeluk sakura. Naruto, walaupun sedikit merasakan cemburu, tetap saja nyengir lebar. 'mereka benar-benar serasi…'

**)0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o(**

dari rumah sakura, sasuke meminta izin untuk pulang ke rumahnya, kediaman uchiha. dia bilang kalau dia letih dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka pukul tujuh malam nanti. 

"walaupun ini belum natal, kepulangan sasuke adalah hadiah natal terindah untukku." kata naruto sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan sakura menuju kedai Ichiraku.

"Ya, kau benar."

"sakura-chan..." panggil naruto lalu berhenti berjalan. sakura menoleh ke arah naruto dan ikut berhenti berjalan. "ada apa?"

"mungkin mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan berusaha untuk mengajakmu kencan lagi, kan sudah ada sasuke. hehehehe.." kata naruto lalu nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dengan canggung lalu berjalan mendahului Sakura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"kau tau !! aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kakashi-sensei dan kurenai-san berkencan !!" teriak naruto frustasi. "bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan wanita secantik itu !!" 

"kenapa sekarang kau jadi suka bergosip?" tanya sasuke dengan nada datar tapi menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya.

"apa maksudmu teme!!" tanya naruto marah.

"sejak aku pergi, mungkin kau jadi banci," balas sasuke, nadanya kini terdengar sedikit lebih bersemangat. selera humor sasuke mungkin sudah mulai bangkit setelah beban terlepas dari pundaknya.

Naruto melemparkan sumpit ke sasuke, dengan mudah sasuke menghindar dari lemparan maut naruto. tapi sayangnya sumpit itu mengenai pengunjung Ichiraku ramen yang lain yang ternyata adalah Iruka.

"NARUTO !!" teriaknya marah sambil memegangi kepala nya yang tertimpuk sumpit. naruto segera memasang wajah memelas dan memberikan tatapan maafnya pada iruka. "godaime-sama mencari mu, cepatlah !!" 

tadi naruto dan sakura sudah melaporkan kepulangan sasuke pada Tsunade. Mungkin kini naruto dipanggil untuk membicarakan hal tersebut.

"apa sih nenek-nenek itu !! mengganggu saja !!" protes naruto tapi tetap berdiri menghampiri iruka yang menunggunya. "Hoi teme !! nanti antar sakura pulang, kalau dia celaka... kau akan merasakan rasen-shuriken ku !! mati kau !!" ancam naruto lalu langsung menghilang dari Kedai tersebut. 

setelah kepegian naruto, sakura dan sasuke makan dalam diam. sakura buru-buru menyelesaikan makanannya sementara sasuke menunggu sakura. setelah sakura selesai makan, sasuke langsung berdiri.

"ayo, aku antar kau pulang." dengan senang hati sakura mengikuti sasuke keluar dari kedai. 

saat itu sudah pukul sembilan malam. Musim dingin konoha benar-benar sangat dingin dan malam terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. bibir sakura menggigil pelan dan dia tak henti-hentinya menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya agar lebih hangat. melihat ini, sasuke tidak dapat diam begitu saja. perlahan-lahan dia menarik tangan kiri sakura lalu di genggamnya. rasa hangat yang tidak wajar segera mendatangi sakura.

"lebih hangat?" tanya sasuke sambil tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"iya, trims." jawab sakura gugup. wajahnya bersemu merah.

"kelihatannya kau sudah lebih akrab dengan naruto." sasuke mulai membuka percakapan dengan sakura. 

"tentu saja, kami sahabat, em maksudku, kita semua sahabat. iya kan?" jawab sakura gugup. entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran sasuke sekarang. orang itu memang misterius.

sepanjang perjalanan sakura dan sasuke terlibat obrolan kecil. sakura menceritakan panjang lebar bagaimana naruto berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi membawa sasuke pulang. sasuke mendengarkan sakura dengan seksama. 

"kau bagaimana? bertambah kuat?" tanya sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan mendengar nama naruto terus disebut-sebut oleh sakura.

"enng, ya tentu saja. tidak mungkin kalau aku jalan ditempat sementara naruto sudah ke bulan kan?" balas sakura. sakura mengingat, betapa memalukannya dia ketika kecil dulu. dulu dia hanya bisa menangis dan mendapat perlindungan dari kedua sahabatnya dan gurunya, benar-benar tidak berguna.

tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen sakura. di sekitar apartemen sakura sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa ibu-ibu lalu lalang di sana. sakura baru saja memasuki apartemennye ketika dia ingat kalau di luar sangat dingin.

"sasuke-kun, err... di luar sangat dingin, mungkin teh hijau hangat akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. masuklah sebentar..." ajak sakura. sasuke baru saja akan menolak tawarannya tapi sakura sudah angkat bicara lagi. "kumohon." 

sasuke menjawab tawaran sakura dengan anggukan kecil. sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemen sakura. sakura melepas sepatunya lalu berbungkuk untuk menaruhnya dalam rak. ketika sakura berdiri lagi, dia agak tercengang sambil melihat ke atas. "sasuke-kun..."

sasuke melihat ke arah pandangan sakura, dia melihat mistletoe di sana. wajah sakura sudah mulai memerah lagi. sakura baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya ketika sasuke menarik lengannya lembut. 

sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sakura. tubuh sakura merapat ke dinding di belakangnya. rasa geli terasa dari perutnya seakan-akan ada cupid didalam sana sedang menari-nari gembira. 

sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya ke tembok. wajah sasuke dan sakura kini sudah sangat dekat, sangat dekat sampai akhirnya hidung mereka bersentuhan. setelah hidung, akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

dengan lembut sasuke mencium bibir sakura. rasa hangat tidak wajar kembali menjalar di tubuh mereka. mereka saling berpagutan bibir dengan mesranya. sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher sasuke sedangkan tangan kanan sasuke yang bebas membelai lembut tengkuk sakura. 

sakura melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sasuke. "aku merindukanmu, sasuke-kun..." sakura kembali mencium sasuke. tanpa sadar kini mereka bergerak menuju sofa, rasa hangat telah berganti jadi panas. 

perlahan-lahan sasuke melepaskan baju yang dikenakan sakura. bibirnya kini sudah berpindah medan menuju leher sakura dan terus menjalari tubuh sakura sehingga membekaskan tanda. dengan perlahan pula sakura melepaskan baju sasuke yang mirip kimono itu sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang sasuke yang putih. dan mereka...

"..."

sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, matahari sudah bersinar galak dan dia melihat Sasuke tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Hhh... aku mencintaimu sasuke-kun. aku menyayangimu naruto, oh ya, thanks mistletoe..." 

**FIN**

**a/n : HAI !! wah wah, saya ga nyangka kalo saya bakal bikin fic ga jelas kayak beginian !! **

**saya lagi belajar bikin adegan hot tapi yang romantis. Tapi anda bisa lihat sendiri hasilnya, GAGAL TOTAL !! hahaha XD**

**wahai teman sesama author !! ajari sayaaaaa !! **

**REVIEW !! **


End file.
